Out of the Groove/Transcript
|General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- Scene I: Penguin HQ (interior) Scene zooms way from a clock on the wall (10:04), and toward the penguins. On a table made of a zoo sign, Skipper was working on a ship-in-a-bottle, Kowalski was using a (possibly new) chemistry set, and Private was building a house of cards. Rico was using a paint set and easel (and wearing a french hat) to do a portrait of his doll/girlfriend. Skipper: Hobby Day. It's like taking a regular day and making it a Saturday. Private: But it is Saturday, Skipper. Skipper: It's working already. Rico: (Says "yes" in french) King Julien literally drops in through the top hatch (painfully landing in the splits), which startled Rico into ruining his painting. Rico moans. King Julien: 'Help me, Please! ''Skipper, as though he knew what was coming, lifted his ship-in-a-bottle of the table just before King Julien ran into the table, tipping it over and sending cards and Kowalski's chemistry set flying all over the HQ. Kowalski dashes all over and managed to save the beakers and test tubes... even though a beaker wound up stuck to his head. Scene zooms out, revealing the mess (even Private was knocked over!) before Skipper straightened the table, with King Julien on top of it, practically on his knees! '''Skipper: This better be life-or-death, Ringtail... or we could arrange those stakes! King Julien: It's much worse! My groove... IT IS GONE! Skipper: (confused) Your... huh? What? King Julien: My groove... my boogie... MY FEASTIVE FUN-DANGO-Y-NESS! Private: 'Are you talking about... ''dancing? '''King Julien: ARE YOU DAFT?! Hear my words and see my booty.'' ''Julien lowers his tail-area in front of Private's face, and does it in a way that seems oddly stiff. '' '''Skipper:' So... you think you... can't dance? King Julien:'Oh, cruel fate! I remember it like it was yesterday... mostly because it ''was Yesterday... Scene II: Lemur Habitat (flashback) Friday (apparently afternoon), King Julien, Mort and Maurice were at the top of the high pedestal, and the lemur king eager to dance. '''King Julien: Alright Maurice... Hit it! Maurice turns on boom-box, and King Julien was shaking his booty King Julien: Ha-ha! Are my peoples loving it?! Maurice: Not really. Scene III: The Zoo (flashback) Just outside the lemur habitat, the people were either not paying attention (via near-by popcorn cart) or leaning against a wall in boredom... one of them even yawned! Just then some square-dance/rodeo music turns on, and the tourist zoomed-up at looked interested and went toward that music. Tourist: Hey! Look at that...! Scene IV: Lemur Habitat (flashback) The lemurs notice what is going on, and King Julien's crown practically pops off his head as he gasps in realization. Scene V: From the Zoo into the Baboon Habitat (flashback) The country-style music plays on as three baboons, two with dark-fur and one that seems to be blonde, were dancing about to there many admirers King Julien (vo):'Look at that Maurice! Baboons have stolen '' my peoples! The Baboons shake there big-bottoms as a group, and then a close up is done on the lighter-colored one '''King Julien: That Darla is bewitching them... Scene VI: Lemur Habitat (flashback) King Julien stood on the steps of his throne, watching his dance-rivals and holding Maurice. Mort just stood there looking curious King Julien: ...with her shaking booty! Maurice: (chuckling) I know (wiggling eyebrows with a grin) I'm bewitched! King Julien: Yes, she... is quite good... BUT THAT IS NO EXCUSE! Scene VII: The Zoo/Baboon Habitat (flashback) The lemurs sneak around the humans to the other side of the Baboon Habitat King Julien: (narrative)And so I decided to... Mort and Maurice hoist up a crate full of skunks, and King Julien watches in pleasure King Julien: (narrative) ...have a little talk with Darla and... All the lemurs, even the king himself, slide the crate across the back wall, preparing to drop it on the dancing baboons below King Julien: (narrative)...explain my feelings. With a sturdy shove, the crate was pushed in, and the skunks spray there stinky fumes all over the habitat, and King Julien, more-so then his servants, was pleased to watch it all from the wall, especially since it made Darla Scream Darla: (voice only) I've been SKUCK-BOMBED! The lemurs take a wiff and Maurice didn't hesitate to get out of there. Mort flapped both his arms around to get the smell away from him, and King Julien made a face, which he waved his hand in front of... disgusted! Mort:'Eeeeeeeeeeew! '''King Julien:'Woe! that does STINK! King Julien thinks quickly and uses Mort as his royal nose-plug, and Mort hangs on unaided, but is wide-eyed and twitching. King Julien sighed in relief. '''King Julien: Much better! Scene VIII: Lemur Habitat (flashback) The lemurs, far from the skunk smell, were showing there moves... King Julien's being the most elaborate King Julien: (narrative) Having settled the matter fairly, I went back to giving the peoples their entertainment. The Lemur Habitat had a crowd of humans around it, and the lemur king was most pleased as he shook his booty and stomped his feet for them King Julien: (laughing) Look at that Maurice! Now, it is my quaking booty that is doing the BEWITCHING! Mort: (Marveling one of the stomping feet) I know I'm '''bewitched'!'' ...to be continued... ---- RETURN TO |General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- Category:Transcripts